


The Woman Who Would Be...

by Medie



Category: Eureka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone asks, he <em>totally</em> did not see this one coming. Any version of Stark shutting him up with liberal use of tongue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman Who Would Be...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=oxononiensis)[**oxononiensis**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=oxononiensis)'s [porn battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html?page=11&view=18027420#comments) but got long. *facepalm* what the hell was I thinking, writing this?

He can't help it. He's staring. He has been for a while. But, seriously, what else is a guy supposed to when _this_ happens?

Rolling her eyes, she straightens her sleeves, and looks at him. "I see _some_ things haven't changed."

The irritation in her voice confirms it. Well, that and the attitude, the suit, the way she looks at him with 'that' look. "Oh yeah," says Jack. "You're Stark."

"This is ridiculous," she mutters. Sitting on the floor, she folds her arms across her chest. "I'm going to kill Fargo."

He grins wider. "Totally Stark."

She scowls up at him. "Sit down, Carter, before I add _you_ to the list."

Jack hesitates. Not that he doesn't want to sit down, because fuck, his feet are tired. The 'thing' that dumped Dr. Natalya Stark in the middle of a GD lab pretty much set off the usual shenanigans and he's been on the run _all_ day. Getting stuck in a GD elevator - even if it is with _her_ \- is the first break he's had.

Yeah, he wouldn't mind sitting down, but from this angle? He can totally scope out her breasts and, _yeah_, but seriously? He is a man and _damn_, but he envies his counterpart. Even if she is as big a pain in the ass as Nathan, she's _way_ hotter.

She glares, focusing it on the wall. "Quit staring at my chest, Sheriff."

He coughs. "I wasn't -- "

"Yeah, you were." Stark looks up. A faint grin on her face. It's almost fond. Well, fond if you ignored the raging condescension layering it. Which, hi, he does every day. He's met Stark after all. "It's you. You were. Now sit down. Save the ogling for later when I can throw you out."

He smirks, but does sit. "So -- "

Stark glares again. "No, we are not doing this."

"Doing what?" He tries for innocent, he really does, and usually he's good with it. No, really. The eyes, the face, he can totally do innocent. It just never works with Stark. Apparently, not with the female version either.

She snorts. "The comparison. Playing twenty questions to find out if anything else is different. The answer is, quite likely no, but possibly, and I have no intentions of debating it with you. Subject closed."

"Oh come on," protests Jack. "You can't blame a man for trying, can you? I mean, who _knows_. Jo could be Sheriff, I could be the head of GD - " okay, maybe not, but hey, he can shoot for the stars, okay? "Or we could be -- mpfh!"

If anyone asks, he _totally_ did not see this one coming. Any version of Stark shutting him up with liberal use of tongue?

So didn't see it coming, but so NOT complaining. Fuck, she's good at this. Stark fists her hands in his uniform shirt and Jack? Jack's brain shuts off. Mostly. When they come up for air, he looks at her, cross-eyed, and asks, "Huh?"

She smirks, lipstick smudged. "This would be where the conversation was going. You were going to ask how things were different, I would be evasive, we'd dance around the subject, there'd be mocking, sarcasm and, by the end of it, you'd find out that we're sleeping together and this? Is where we'd end up." Her smirk widens. "I just cut out the intervening steps."

Jack nods dumbly. That sounds reasonable. He looks at her. "Are we gonna -- _here_?"

She unbuckles his belt, shrugging. "We've got time."

He blinks. "There's no crazy pollen stuff involved, right?"

Stark rolls her eyes, wrapping a hand around - _hello_ \- his cock. "Jack, what did I say?"

He really can't remember, but her hand is on his cock and _God_, the woman does know her way around down there. "Fuck."

"Mm, that would be the idea," says Stark, reaching, with her free hand behind him for his wallet. He squirms when she pinches his ass on the way by. She laughs and he's _never_ going to be able to look Nathan in the eye ever again.

No. _Really_. He pulls it together enough to pull open her blouse. "So, this? Us? We're a _thing_?"

Stark licks her lips, nodding as he palms her breasts. She shifts closer, her body leaning into it. "For a year."

A _year_? "That sounds -- "

"Less complicated than you might think." She rolls the condom on him, then wastes little time. "You started it."

"_Me_?" managing to speak, Jack figures, earns him serious brownie points. _Serious_ brownie points, because it has been a long time and god, she's hot, wet, and so fucking tight he thinks he might die before he really gets to enjoy himself. Which, for those playing along at home, would be really fucking bad. "How'd -- "

She laughs, rolling her hips. He might just have whimpered. No, no, he did. "Ending an argument."

"I -- " he closes his eyes. He could talk once. Sure, he wasn't exactly verbose, but there was communication. Not this stilted, half-word, half-grunt that he keeps coming up with.

With her hands free, Stark pushes one between them, rubbing her clit. "We were fighting - as usual - and the next thing I knew, we were on my desk, your hand was up my skirt, and I was fumbling for the remote." With way more control than Jack possesses, she grins at him. "Never realized you were that impatient."

Oh god. He can never go into Allison's office again. Not without looking at that desk and -- Jack groans. Oh _god_.

Stark laughs, upping the pace. Determined to catch up, Jack sucks one nipple into his mouth, smirking when he makes her gasp. He is not inept when it comes to sex. Hell, he's been told he's actually pretty good at it, and besides. This is _Stark_.

Jack rolls them until she's on her back and _fuck_. He thinks of Fargo, Larry, of Vincent's cooking disasters, _anything_ to keep him from embarrassing himself and make this last longer than thirty seconds.

She smirks, as if reading his mind, and that does it. God, he hates that smirk. "There's a lot you two don't realize about me."

Stark rolls her eyes. "Oh, really, Sheriff," she says. "Do we have to get -- "

"Shut up, Stark," mutters Jack. He leans forward, kissing her. The change in angle lets him drive deeper. Stark cries out into the kiss, her legs tightening around him.

He takes it a encouragement. His mouth on her neck, he reaches between them and takes up where Stark left off. She grabs blindly for his arms, her body bucking up against his.

This time, _he_ smirks.

Jack Carter's life? Really that damn surreal and before you argue, consider this. He's fucking Nathan Stark's female counterpart from an alternate universe on the floor of a GD elevator in the middle of some technological breakdown that's probably going to be Fargo's fault.

Stark cants her hips up, matching his pace and _fuck_, Fargo deserves a raise.

He makes her come twice. Once the good old fashioned way, then, when he goes down on her. Judging by the muffled scream in response to _that_?

Jack's just a little smug. Later, when they're done, and she's sitting across from him again, buttoned down and perfect, he looks at her. "So, this thing -- "

Stark nods, her eyes drifting over him. The lazy contemplation in her gaze makes his dick stir, which, _yeah_. God, he hates his other self right now. How unfair is this? That Jack -- "A year."

"Sex."

Stark's smile turns wicked. "And a lot of it. Mostly hate!sex at first. I really did think you were an incompetent moron. At least, when it came to things that didn't involve your penis."

"Well, see, there's your problem!" says Jack. "It _always_ involves my penis."

She snorts. There's a safe bet it's another laugh, but she's not going to admit it. "Right. There is that. Anyway, you hated me, I hated you, but we always seemed to end up on my desk, and your desk, Jo's, the cell, hell, even Fargo's desk once." The wicked grin returns. "Twice."

God, he wants to fuck her again, just because of that grin. "And this?"

Her smile falters. "This?" Stark shrugs. "In case I don't."

"Go back?" Jack grins. "Oh, you're going. Did you _see_ the look on Fargo's face? Two Starks?" He feigns a dramatic shudder. "That's a fate worse than _death_ for Douglas Fargo."

Stark nods. "Point." Folding her arms, she looks at the ceiling. "I wanted to know."

"Know what?"

She looks at Jack again. "What he was missing."

"He and I -- I mean, yeah, we're not -- " God, there's no easy way to talk about this is there? Really no easy way. He huffs a breath. "I mean -- "

"I know," says Stark. "I suspected as much," she nods. "Pity. Whatever else we are, when it comes to this? We're surprisingly functional."

Jack's not sure what that says about him, or her, or his other self, but he nods anyway. "We always are."

She laughs. For once, it's genuine, with no pretense involved. "Liar."

He doesn't argue it. Sitting tight, he looks at her. "I've thought about it." Fantasized is closer, but this is Stark. He doesn't have to explain that to her. "But -- "

Stark nods, then her eyes glimmer. He's not sure he wants to know with what. "Try starting a fight."

Jack grins. After this? He just might.


End file.
